A new Arrival in Town
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: This is a comedy story from GD to u all


**A laughter blast for U all  
**

**A new Arrival in Town**

_DUO trying to reach Residence after completely Hectic few days from the case, Daya trying as fast as He can to move to Residence, lay down on Bed or totally lost in Dream world without a minute loss, on the other side Abhijeet wanted to reach instantly and take a long Shower as he feels Himself little Itching after not taking Shower from three days…_

_They entered inside the Residence, Daya just On the TV as He liked always little Shor around Residence and tells Abhijeet as…_

_Daya: Boss, jub tak Main khud na uthun, mujhy Jagana nahi…_

_Abhijeet: haan main bhi Foran naha kr So jaon ga… (concern) kuch khao gay nahi…_

_Daya (entering in his room with a smile and say): Sapnay mein…_

_Abhijeet also Smiles, turn Off the TV and entering inside His Room, just taken out Valet from His Pocket and heard a Scream, Just back after loading his Gun with attentive mind, just after coming out, Glance at main door which was Closed and entering at Daya room, who was trying to hit Something but What..!_

_Abhijeet did not find anyone, He Pushed Daya with Shout, checked His Wash Room and then under Bed and asked…_

_Abhijeet (angry): kyun Ceekh rahy ho? Kya hua?_

_Daya: Boss yahan koi…_

_Suddenly both heard a little naughty pinching sound as …_

_Sound: Hello…_

_Duo Heads moved and both Shocked to see a New Face moving here and there over the Table in Anger with some Tease as…_

_Sound: najany kesay chalay ga Desh.. (look at Daya and again) Itny Darpok Cops hain kay Mujh say dar gayey, Mujh say, (referring himself as) ek Pakshi say…_

_Both seeing a big Parrot belonged to MACAO pedigree, Abhijeet knew that Parrots and Especially MACAO's are Excillent Repeaters either Some are more than Repeaters but this one… the Parrot stopped and forward His right Wing for Shake hand Purpose, DUO still Freeze, Parrot in harsh…_

_Parrot: Hath milany ka Riwaj nahi hay kya?_

_Abhijeet move Forward and stopped with Confusion either how did he grab a Pakshi Wing, might be it Hurts, He wrapped Parrot wing inside His Two Palms Softly, He feels really different, Parrot in the process of Shake Hand introduce as…_

_Parrot: I m GD parrot… Naam tou Suna hoga…?_

_Daya (come out from Shock and in naughty tone): nahi.._

_Parrot (angry): kyun jub James Band ka suna hay tou Mera bhi Suna hoga…_

_Abhijeet (with smile): oopss…_

_Daya: kya kartay ho?_

_Parrot (look at him and tease): Urta hun…_

_Now Abhijeet can't Handle His Laugh, Daya irritate after hearing Abhijeet laugh and That Parrot who really Increasing His Anger…_

_Parrot: ye batao Khany mein kya hay?_

_Duo really Shocked, Abhijeet really Enjoying the Scenario as in His Life He saw such a Badtameez Toota first time…_

_Parrot: aisa karo Ek Egg Fry kr do aur Bread bhi, Mian Kha lun ga…_

_Abhijeet look at Daya First and then Parrot although He was thinking in His Mind that What he will offer to Bird as they have nothing for the Bird but the Parrot after telling His Menu totally Stole the Moment…_

_Daya (shock): Tum Anda khatay ho.?_

_Parrot: haan Main Non Veg hun…_

_Now DUO can't resist and started Laughing Madly, after sometime, they both Forgets what they had planned to do after reaching at Residence, here both made a Fried Egg and placed it at Plate over the Dining Table… Parrot roaming, His Claw voice really giving a New Sur inside the Kitchen, after placing the Ordered Menu by Parrot, Duo settled, Parrot still at Dinning Table… He was really Big as in Flying from Daya Room to Dinning Hall, Daya felt that He was really Big in Size, might be Healthy too… _

_Parrot come close, First He Smelled the Egg specific aroma then touched His Beak over the Yolk, little knock it and say to Abhijeet in Helpless tone…_

_Parrot: Tumhein Anda bhi Saheh say Fry karna nahi aata..?_

_Abhijeet: nahi… Tumhein aata hay tou khud kr lo…_

_Parrot (chewing tone): Mujhy sub aata hay, Mian ek Sucheil Toota hun…_

_Duo bursts Laughter, Parrot ignored, Daya taking Milk and Abhijeet taking Coffee, whereas Both totally enjoying to see Parrot in eating, He pulled out Soft stuff of Bread from His Beak, then pour it in Yolk with the help of Beak and then eat it obviously with the help of Beak… He clutched the Plate with the Help of His Claws so Plate did not slip in all effort… Daya asked…_

_Daya: Tumharay Malik ka kya naam hay?_

_Parrot (engage in eating): Main khud apna Malik hun…_

_Abhijeet: nahi matlab Tum pehlay kis kay pass rehtay thay, wo Tum ko dhonday ga na…_

_Parrot: nahi, nahi Dhondy gi (voice wet) Linda nay Shadi kr li, ab Main kaha rahun, us kay Husband nay Mujhy Ghar say bahar Phaink diya…_

_Abhijeet: ohhh… acha Hum Tumhein Birds Centuray chor aatay hain…_

_Parrot (moving behind): nahi, (his Beak having Yellow color with Egg White as well) wahan Pakshiyun ko Paka kay Kha letay hain… aur Mujhy (proud) aisi Buzdili ki maut Marna Pasand nahi…_

_Daya look at Abhijeet with Smile and drank a last Sip and standup with…_

_Daya: acha bhae, Mian ja raha hun Sony, Tum log baatein karo…_

_Parrot: arry Mera Munh tou Dhulwa do…_

_Daya look at Abhijeet who signaled Him to do What Parrot said, Daya little Tense as might be He Hurts Parrot after Grabbing but when He puts Him inside the Table, He feels the Weight with Softness, The Parrot Feather Little Glittering, He takes Him to Sink and trying to move Parrot Beak under the Tap Water, but little confuse so Wet His Hands and trying to wet Parrot Beak with His Fingers and find the Smoothness, Parrot Tells Him that He Needs Water so Daya Placed Water on Pot and Parrot drank it, Now Parrot asked…_

_Parrot: Mera Room Kahan hay?_

_Daya (angry): Meray Sar pr…_

_Parrot (look at His Head and say): Chota hay…_

_Abhijeet really hide His Laugh, while Daya wanted to hit a Punch to that Badtameez Toota, Abhijeet already at His room door… Daya said after referring to Couch…_

_Daya: Tum yahan So jao… (to Abhijeet) acha Boss Good…_

_Parrot (interrupts): nahi Main yahan nahi So Sakta, Mujhy Akelay Sony say Dar lagta hay…_

_Abhijeet closed His room Door in that as now He was really feeling Sleepy, Here Daya asked…_

_Daya: kyun…?_

_Parrot: ek baar Mian Soya hua tha tou Ek Bacchy nay Meray Pankh kaat diyey… (scary voice) itna saara Khoon bhi nikla tha aur Dard bhi hua tha…_

_Daya look at Him but move inside His room after leaving GD parrot shocked at His place…_

_He wrapped Himself inside the Blanket after putting off the Light, Parrot Scary Voice and Chilling Weather did not allow Him to Sleep after changing so many Directions, He gets up, jerking His Head and trying to Open the Room Door and instantly little Disbalance… Turn on the Light, Parrot is at His Shoulder…_

_Daya: Tum yahan kya kr rahy ho?_

_Parrot Flew to bed, and trying to placed His Body on Pillow and closed His eyes with…_

_Parrot: Sony ki Koshish…_

_Daya smiles, moved and trying to wrapped Him inside the Blanket, after sometime, He feels Parrot was Slept, He looked at Him, He was Big but so Beautiful, so many Colors fills His Wings and Body Feathers, Daya without any feel weaving on Them, so Soft, His Beak and Small Head, His Doubled Lid Eyes now Closed, Daya trying to look at and suddenly Parrot open His Eyes in Jerk, Daya moves back and parrot starts laughing with…_

_Parrot (flew Here and there with): Dar gayey, Dar gayey…_

_Daya in Embarrassment changed His Direction and say in Harsh Voice…_

_Daya: So jao, warna abhi Kamary say bahar nikal dun ga…_

_Parrot (coming with): kya Dekh rahy thay, Pyara hun na Mian…_

_Parrot looking at Daya at whole and then back to His Place of Sleeping… Daya really hide His Laugh but internally He agreed as He is really Beautiful and Dashing like Him… he moved towards Parrot side who looked at Him and say…_

_Parrot (after forwarding His Feather of wing): Friends…_

_Daya grabs it Smoothly, He spread His Index Finger on Parrot Head without Intention and parrot going to Sleep…_

_Daya was Restless in Whole Night, He had a Scare in His mind that might be His any Move in Sleep made parrot last day of Life, He wakes up so early as the Parrot too… Daya after checking Abhijeet who was in Deep Sleep, say Himself…_

_Daya: abhi tou 7 bajy hain, Boss ko utha kr kya karna… (to Parrot) Tum kya karo gay?_

_Parrot: Wash Room jaon ga…_

_Daya really Shock but Laughing as well, Daya moved to kitchen, Here Parrot just Flying even today Morning, He flew in the Sky too but not much, as He enjoyed Daya sitting with Him, He smells the Coffie which presented at Daya mug, Day little Odd, He just Alert that Pakshi did not dip His Beak on His Coffie so ask in Hurry…_

_Daya: piyo gay?_

_Parrot: Nahi, Caffine peeny say Lungs kharab ho jatay hain, main nahi Peeta, Tum bhi zyada mut piyo…_

_Abhijeet also joins in between them, Abhijeet sat on Terrice Chair beside Daya's Chair, Parrot moving in the Table, Abhijeet asked…_

_Abhijeet: tum ander kesay aayey thy?_

_Parrot: Khirki say…_

_Daya: Tumhari Malkin yaqeenun Tum say buht Pyar karti hogi, tum buht Neat n Clean rehtay ho…_

_Parrot: Haan Linda mujh say buht Pyar karti thi, Wo khud Mujhy bhaga kr layii hay kyunkay David Mujhy bechna chahta tha…_

_Daya: Tum itny Rudly kyun baat kartay ho…?_

_Parrot: mujhy Linda nay bola tha Ajnabyun say aisay hee baat karna chahyey, kyunkay wo Pyaray Tootun ko Kidnap kr kay lay jatay hain…_

_Daya (naughty): acha tou Tum Pyaray Ho?_

_Parrot: tou aur kya,(proud tone) sub meray Dost mujhy Dashing Dude kehtay hain…_

_Duo literally Smiles, Abhijeet asked…_

_Abhijeet: tou ab kya hua?_

_Parrot: ab tou Hum Dost hain na…_

_after few time, Abhijeet signaled Daya, both getting ready, Duo moved to Bureau with so many Suggestion and on Daya Query, Parrot relaxed them that He will eat Bread, Cookies or Chips, on Abhijeet Order, Daya Opened their Wrappers and placed them on Plate… Parrot after seeing all said..…_

_Parrot: raat ko Meray Liyey Shirmp Pizza lay aana…_

_Abhijeet look at him in Shock, Daya hides his naughty smile, Duo sat on Quillas after Door Locking and witth so many Advice to Parrot… after seating Abhijeet in Rash Voice…_

_Abhijeet: ab Main is Tootay ki garden daba dun ga… (imitate) Pizza lana meray liyey…_

_Daya Laugh a lot on His Imitation and after seeing Abhijeet Face, trying to Chok but again started…_

_Here when they gets back, they felt that Kartik and some Local Police there, Both stepped out immediately, Abhijeet got ACP Sir call who told Him that in Few Minutes earlier, Some Thief trying to enter in their house but leaving in Rush with Scream… Abhijeet put off the call, Daya already entered before Him, Abhijeet talk to Kartik and Local Police as his Eyes searching Something and a Teary call called Him too enter in Rush…_

_Daya: Abhi…_

_Abhijeet rushed, found Parrot, Daya trying to Pick Him as His Wing was Broken and Hot Blood really Tensed Daya a lot, Parrot opened His Eyes and throwing out Two Things from his Beak and say Abhijeet after trying to Flying…_

_Parrot: DNA test karwao, Mian nay un ko Zakhmi kr diya…_

_Abhijeet picked it, its Two Small Pieces of Soft Tissues of Meat, might be in Fighting between Parrot and Them, Parrot Beak played its role… Abhijeet to Parrot…_

_Abhijeet: Tum ek buht Hoshyar Tootay ho… Tum Theek (shaked Daya) (to Parrot) Pareshan nahi ho…_

_Daya Wrapped Him in Towel and Duo take Him to a Vet, but before that Abhijeet sent those Evidences through Local Police to CID Bureau and got News of that Evidence reaching at Salunkhy Sir in Safe from Salunkhy assurance Call… Here Dr who treated Parrot with…_

_Dr: itna Rare Specie ka Toota aap kay pass kaha say aaya?_

_Daya: ye humara hay…_

_Duo takes Him to residence after Treatment, Daya was so Worried as He still have the Reminance of parrot Scary voice… here obviously it's a Big News so ACP Sir with the Team entered in Residence after telling that Both Thief were arrested on Abhijeet those Evidence of DNA…_

_Here Team met with Parrot who was now in Good Condition with a Bandage on His Left Wing, while Flying was completely Prohibited for Him for Few Weeks, Duo Introduced all team with Him… He looked at ACP Sir and Saluting Him with…_

_Parrot (in Saluting): GD Parrot Sir…_

_ACP (with Team) Hum sub GD parrot ko Salam peesh kartay hain… dekha aap nay GD Parrot nay apni Jaan Khatray mein daal kr na sirf Un Chorun ko Maar Bhagaya balkay un ko Pakarwany mein bhi Madad di, kya aap kisi aisay Pakshi ko jaantay hain tou Likh Bhejyey…_

_GD VEERTHA AWARDS_

_Gadhadada Production House_

_Khana, Sona, Maarna…! _

_Source, CID Veertha Awards Promo + Talking Pierrie app + Rio_

* * *

_This is a story from GD... Please read and Review  
_


End file.
